Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:87:4280:35BE:F0ED:4ECE:9A0F:E56D-20190704210520
Cuddles led Giggles and Toothy on a search party for Miss Spider and Holley, who had been missing for two days. They were tired and cold, but Cuddles was determined to find the spiders. Finally, they spotted the lost fishing boat next to an iceberg. A Sunny Patch ship led by Splendid approached and prepared to attack! Cuddles on Starlight Glimmer, Giggles on Flash, and Toothy on Spitfire dove to the rescue and forced the Sunny Patch characters to retreat. Miss Spider and Holley showed the kids what the Sunny Patch characters were after---a huge pony that was frozen inside the iceberg! Cuddles had a bad feeling about what the Sunny Patch characters were up to. They placed the massive, pony-filled iceberg inside a fishing net on the deck of the boat. Starlight Glimmer, Flash, and Spitfire lifted the net and used it to tow the boat back to Tree Friend Land. Later, at the Pony Academy, Flaky’s pony, Moon Dancer, coughed up a stream of lava near the iceberg. The heat melted away a layer of ice, and the Pony Riders were able to get a better look at the frozen beast. Cuddles and Flaky suspected that the pony was a Queen Pony: a legendary pony that could harness the power of lightning! Flaky excitedly ran to fetch the Book of Ponies to confirm their theory. At the Great Hall, Cuddles’ father, Lumpy, addressed a group of angry Tree Friend Landers who were outraged by the Sunny Patch character attack and demanded revenge. Lumpy urged patience, but the crowd was ready to battle the Sunny Patch characters. Just then, Cuddles arrived and held up the Book of Ponies. The crowd fell silent as he explained that the frozen pony was a Queen Pony. Meanwhile, on Sunny Patch Beach, Truffles the Boar stood before a mob of Sunny Patch characters. Above him flapped a sail emblazoned with the image of a Queen Pony, the symbol of the Sunny Patch characters. Truffles proclaimed that after centuries of searching for the Queen Pony, the pony was finally within the Sunny Patch characters’ reach. He promised to capture the Queen Pony, and use its power to destroy Tree Friend Land and the Pony Riders! Back at Tree Friend Land, Flaky explained that Queen Ponies could survive for decades while frozen. Lumpy’s mood darkened when he realized the pony could still be alive. He recalled stories his father once told him of Sunny Patch ships being led by lightning-wielding ponies. Suddenly, a thunderous explosion echoed from the Pony Academy. Toothy, Snowdrop, and Pansy had tried to melt another layer of ice, but they used too much heat! The furious Queen Pony awoke and blasted free of the iceberg. As a storm approached, Cuddles led the Pony Riders high into the sky to find the escaped Queen Pony. The pony hid inside a roiling storm cloud. Giggles held the others back as Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer approached the frightened pony. The Queen Pony reared back and launched a lightning bolt. Luckily, Starlight Glimmer barrel-rolled out of the way just in the nick of time! Quickly, Cuddles formulated a new plan. He knew from the Book of Ponies that Queen Ponies lost their power when in water, so he directed the others to drive it down into the sea. One by one, the Pony Riders bore down on the Queen Pony and forced it to fly lower and lower toward the surface of the ocean. Just then, flaming arrows bombarded them from five Sunny Patch ships below. Starlight Glimmer fired plasma blasts, which disintegrated the Sunny Patch characters’ arrows before they could do any damage. Then the kids soared upward to regroup, out of range of Truffles’ barrage. Cuddles asked Giggles to distract the Sunny Patch ships with Toothy and Flaky while he searched for the Queen Pony with the twins. Giggles took charge, and dove after Truffles’ ships with Toothy and Flaky close behind. As the others battled the Sunny Patch ships, Cuddles, Snowdrop, and Pansy surrounded the Queen Pony’s storm cloud. The twins circled on their Black Pony, Tiny and Small. Tiny spewed a trail of flammable gas behind them. Cuddles gave the command and Small burped a fireball. The gas trail ignited in a massive explosion! The Queen Pony darted out of the cloud to escape. Cuddles waited for the right moment and then rode Starlight Glimmer at an angle to cut off the pony. Starlight Glimmer fired a low-strength plasma blast to try to slow it down. At the last second, the Queen Pony turned and fired a lightning bolt, deflecting the plasma blast. The electrically charged pony turned and chased after Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer used evasive maneuvers to dodge a flurry of lightning bolts from the Queen Pony. Below, Truffles watched the chase taking place in the skies above him. Splendid sheepishly asked if the Sunny Patch characters should retreat and come back for the Queen Pony some other time. Disgusted, Truffles pushed Splendid overboard and demanded that the Sunny Patch characters press on. Meanwhile, the twins shot fireballs at the Queen Pony to help Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer, but Tiny ran out of gas! The Queen Pony angrily blasted a bolt in their direction. Starlight Glimmer fired a plasma blast that met the lightning and exploded, sending the ponies and riders spinning through the air. Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer fell onto Truffles’ ship, but flew away before the Sunny Patch characters could react. They flew to meet the other Pony Riders. Giggles, Toothy, and Flaky were safe, but Snowdrop and Pansy were missing! The twins had watched in surprise as Lammy the Sheep came out of hiding to fish the injured Queen Pony out of the water and onto her ship. They decided to follow the Outsider Tree Friends back to their island to find out what they wanted with the Queen Pony. At the Outsider Tree Friend Arena, several Outsider Tree Friends wrangled the Queen Pony into a holding pen. The pony fired several lightning blasts as it struggled to free itself, but the Outsider Tree Friends overpowered it into a cage. Overhead, Cuddles realized that the twins probably followed the Queen Pony. He sent the others back to Tree Friend Land to rest and then rode Starlight Glimmer into enemy territory to search for any sign of his friends. Back at Tree Friend Land, Giggles and the other Pony Riders told Lumpy that Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer were still searching for the twins and the missing Queen Pony. She became worried when Lumpy mentioned that the metal in Cuddles’ leg and in Starlight Glimmer’s tail was very dangerous because it could attract a lightning strike. Luckily, Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer had landed on Outsider Tree Friend Island to wait out the storm. They crawled to the edge of a cliff above the Outsider Tree Friend Arena. Cuddles was observing the Outsider Tree Friends below with his spyglass when Snowdrop and Pansy suddenly popped up beside him. The twins were ok! Cuddles was overjoyed to see Snowdrop and Pansy again. The three friends crept closer to the edge to find out what the Outsider Tree Friends were up to. There was a large fleet of ships docked in the harbor. Cuddles knew the Outsider Tree Friends planned to use them to attack Tree Friend Land. To Cuddles’ great surprise, Truffles the Boar entered and shook hands with Lammy the Sheep. The Sunny Patch characters and Outsider Tree Friends were in cahoots, which spelled trouble for Tree Friend Land! Cuddles flew Starlight Glimmer quietly down to the Outsider Tree Friend arena. They hurried to the holding pen. The Queen Pony was missing! More Outsider Tree Friend guards arrived in a flash. Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer took off before they were caught, but the alarms were sounded. They had to find the Queen Pony quickly! During the ensuing commotion, Lammy noticed Truffles’ ship slowly sailing away. Enraged that she had been double-crossed, she fetched her battle-axe and leapt onto the boat. Lammy lunged at Truffles, who deflected the axe blow with his sword. The two villains exchanged strikes until Truffles reached the mast of his ship and revealed the Queen Pony! Truffles pulled the pony’s reins and it unleashed a lightning bolt at Lammy. The Outsider Tree Friend leader jumped overboard to escape. Truffles gave the other Outsider Tree Friends a one-time offer: join the Sunny Patch characters or face the Queen Pony. The normally brave warriors took one look at the pony and instantly joined the Sunny Patch characters. Circling high above on Starlight Glimmer, Cuddles knew he could use Truffles’ pride against him. He flew Starlight Glimmer down and landed on Truffles’ ship. Cuddles challenged Truffles to a one-on-one fight! Truffles took the bait and detached the Queen Pony from his ship. He harnessed the pony like a kite and flew it high into the storm clouds. Cuddles maneuvered on Starlight Glimmer as they exchanged fire with the Queen Pony. He tried to lead Truffles towards the edge of a pond. Cuddles watched carefully as Truffles slowly stepped toward the water’s edge. When Truffles finally stepped in the water, Starlight Glimmer fired a plasma blast. The Queen Pony blocked it with an electric shield, which shot down the harness and electrocuted Truffles! The Queen Pony then turned its attention to Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer. It fired lightning bolt after lightning bolt as Starlight Glimmer dodged and darted, narrowly escaping the blasts. Meanwhile, Pansy and Snowdrop flew on their Black Pony to find Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer. Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer led the Queen Pony toward a glacier as they dodged its constant barrage of lightning bolts. They flew straight into an icy crevasse with the Queen Pony in hot pursuit. Cuddles pulled Starlight Glimmer up sharply, escaping through a narrow passage. Just then, Snowdrop and Pansy arrived. Small ignited Tiny’s gas with a fire burp, causing an explosion that collapsed the glacier onto the Queen Pony. The dangerous pony was once again frozen in ice, safely out of Truffles’ clutches. Cuddles and the twins flew back to Tree Friend Land to reunite with their friends and family. Tree Friend Land was safe for now, but they knew it was only a matter of time before Truffles and Lammy plotted to strike again. Luckily for Tree Friend Land, Cuddles, Starlight Glimmer, and the other Pony Riders would always be there to defend their island home!